Hairu no Undoushinkei
by Shadowpuppy
Summary: Msterious murders and kidnapping are being commited all over Japan, all by a man who claims to be "Teaching the Children." Kenshin and Yahiko set out to stop him.
1. Prologue: In the darkness

Hairu no Undoushinkei  
(Live by reflex)  
  
Prologue  
  
Aashiru crept carefully in the shadows. He knew the boy would be coming soon. The street had already two small boys and one girl, lying face down in their own blood, because they were weak. The first one had not even seen him coming. He just felt the savage blow into his spine, and fell, without making a sound.  
  
The second had done a little better, though. He had at least turned his head toward the attacker after he had noticed the body and ran towards him. He hadn't a chance to move, though. He only saw him, and felt the sharp pain in his gut. He only grunted and slid off the blade. The girl had done quite well, indeed, however. After she ran toward her friends, she heard him, and screamed. The scream only lasted scant few seconds however, and cut off abruptly. The girl found it quite difficult indeed to scream with a sword in her throat. Aashiru's hands were now covered in blood, still warm as he waited for his next student. "Weaklings." He thought. "These people have become soft since the revolution." All of a sudden he sharply took in his breath. His next student, a little girl, was walking down the street.  
  
Chapter 1  
"What!? There's no way I'm gonna race you! You always win, and besides, I'm tired." Maiyo Shouted.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Maiyo-chan! Just because you've been training alone in the dark all night, that's no reason not to race us!"  
  
"I said no, Tsubasa! You all just run on home. and I'll have to meet you there."  
  
"Fine. Your loss. Let's go, you guys. See ya later, Onee-chan."  
  
And with that, Tsubasa sped off into the night. His Friend, Ikki went behind and Sakura was further behind still. The outcome of the race was quite apparent even before they sped around the corner. Maiyo Let out a sigh. "When will he learn that not everything is a competition?" She asked. She began the walk home, Bokan in hand. Her Bokan was made of white wood, with a lotus flower on the handle.  
  
She was training alone in the park, all night. She wanted to receive proper lessons, but her father had told her that they could not afford them. She was a small girl, about 5 feet tall, and had Sandy blonde hair in a braid down to about the middle of her Shoulder blades. She had a fair complexion, and Hazel eyes. She could not even afford proper training clothes. She still wore her summer Kimono, and hair ribbon. As she walked down the lonely streets, she heard a voice Call to her.  
  
"Hello there, little girl."  
  
"H-hello." She replied.  
  
The woman talking to her looked to be about in her mid 20's. She had Blue hair in a ponytail to about her waist. She was wearing a beatiful blue ribbon to hold it up, and she had a pleasant smile on her face. Her eyes were blue, and her Kimono was pink with a floral print.  
  
"What are you doing out so late?" the woman asked.  
  
"I was training." Maiyo replied.  
  
"Training? What kind of training?"  
  
"With my sword." Maiyo stated.  
  
"Aah. I see." The woman replied, seeming to notice the Wooden sword for the first time.  
  
"Did you Just come from a Dojo, then?" The woman asked.  
  
"Well... Not exactly. I train myself. I wanted to take lessons, but Daddy says we don't have enough money." Maiyo gasped. She couldn't believe that she had just revealed something so personal to a total stranger.  
  
"What's your name?" The woman asked her, seeming to read her thoughts.  
  
"Maiyo." She said. "And you?"  
  
"My name is Kaoru Kamiya. Pleased to meet you, Maiyo-chan. So you say you don't have enough money for lessons? I think i might be able to help you there." Kaoru proclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Maiyo asked, incredulously.  
  
"Mmm hmm. Have you ever heard of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Well, It's right next to the south-east corner of the town market. Come there tomorrow at about lunchtime, and be sure to come hungry. Kenshin's a great cook."  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes. he stays at the dojo in exchange for chores. I was wondering, if maybe you might be interested in a similar prepositon, actually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Stop by tomorrow, and we'll discuss it. Now hurry home. It's not safe to be on the streets alone so late at night."  
  
And with that, she turned, and headed off in the opposite direction.  
  
It made Maiyo happy to think that she would walk out of her way to say hello and make such a generous offer. Formal training! The full realization of it hit her, and she was just about to jump for joy, when she heard a faint scream. It sounded like the girl her brother, Tsubasa, was with. Abruptly, it cut off. Probably just her brother and his friends trying to scare her, she thougt.  
  
She began walking again, and turned onto the next street. She saw Her brother, and his three friends lying there.  
  
"They're probably just playing a trick on me." She said aloud.  
  
She walked forward with a calm expression on her face. As she neared, she noticed something she ad not before.  
  
They were all lying in pools of blood.  
  
She had hardly begun to move when she felt something. A strong feeling in her mind, that danger was afoot. All of a sudden, her body began to act before her mind could. She felt her muscles tense, and without even comprehending the speed of her own body, she Had spun to her right. She felt a bone-jarring impact go through her arms. She looked down at her hands. She was holding her Bokan in a defensive position she had spent all night practicing. A sword was embedded inside it. The cold steel had penetrated the Bokan until there was only a few splinters left, holding the two ends together.  
There was a man holding the sword. He had an average build, but he was very tall. He had short, black hair, slicked back and parted in the middle. He had a large scar on the left side of his face, that extended from his upper lip down to his chin. "Not bad," he said. "most people don't see me until this sword is through their gut. I guess now, you'll have to become my student."  
  
And with that, he pulled back his sword and made a thrust at her upper body. She went to block it, but it was an exercise in futility. The already waning endurance of her Bokan made it easy for the Katana to cut through it. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl. She could watch clearly all the things happening. She saw the shiny metal, moving in a straight beeline for her. She felt the cold steel push into her body, just above the chest plate, and emerging through her back. She felt the warmth of her own blood running down her side. All of her vision was getting dark, and suddenly she was very cold. She remembered Miss Kaoru, and her generous offer. She wanted so badly to learn, to do well. She didn't want to die. She had so much she wanted to do. She had to support her father. She didn't want to die.  
  
These were the last thoughts that went through her head, before she lost consciousness. 


	2. The ward with two masters

"Keeeeeeen-SHIIIIIIN!" Kaoru shouted.

"Coming, miss Kaoru!" Came the reply.

Kenshin ran down the hallway. Miss Kaoru sounded quite irritated, and it'd be best not to keep her waiting.

"Yes, miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin, why exactly is Miss Megumi here?"

"Umm….well, miss Kaoru….uh…."

"He invited me over for lunch!" Megumi exclaimed, as she entered through the doorway.

"Oh he did, did he?" Said Kaoru. "Could you excuse us for a moment, Miss Megumi?" Kaoru asked. She didn't wait for a response, and dragged Kenshin into one of the back rooms.

"Kenshin, why would you invite her over for lunch!?"

"Well, you see, Miss Kaoru, yesterday, I was out shopping, and I didn't have quite enough money for the rice. Miss Megumi happened to walk by, and she paid for it! I told her I'd repay her, but she said that the only payment she needed was that she be able to cook lunch for me. I couldn't very well say no. She said she's be by today, and left before I had a chance to refuse."

"Alright, I suppose that's okay. Well….it would be, anyway. You see, Kenshin, we're expecting a new ward today. A young girl. I think she's poor. In any case, she's going to have enough to get used to today without me and Megumi going at each other's throats. I'm sorry, but she has to go."

"But miss Kaoru, we can't just ask her to go!" The red-haired swordsman said.

"Well, maybe YOU can't but I can!"

She grabbed Kenshin by the scruff of the neck, and began to drag him out of the room. She accidentally clipped his head on a support beam, leaving the sound of a sharp 'Crack' and a prolonged 'Oroooooo….'.

When they got back to the main entrance, Nobody was there. There were faint sounds coming from the dining room, however. Kaoru continued to drag him there. When they arrived, they saw megumi, with a rather vexed expression on her face, sitting across from Sanosuke and Yahiko, who were busily eating her food.

"Sanosuke!? When did you get here?" Asked kaoru.

"I was right behind Megumi-san. You were so busy chewing Kenshin out, you didn't notice."

"Hey, guys! Sit down, and have some food! This stuff Megumi brought is amazing!"

"That food is not for you, it is for Ken-san!" Megumi snapped.

Sanosuke and Yahiko edged away from the table, leaving the food, but taking the bowls in their hands.

"Umm….miss megumi? I'm sorry, but you'll have to go. You see, we're expecting a new ward today, and it's going to be hard enough with all of us here."

"Fine. I understand." Megumi said stiffly. "She got up and shot an icy look at Kaoru, but then a smile towards Kenshin. "We'll get together some other time, right Ken-san?"

Before Kenshin could respond, she grabbed the remainder of the bag of food and left without a word. After she was gone, Yahiko shouted at Kaoru.

"Whyd'ya have to go'n do that, Ugly!? Her food was good! Lot better'n yours, anyway….OUCH!" he squeaked, as Kaoru hit him on the forehead with a bowl.

"Now then." She said, authoritatively. "We're expecting a new ward, so I expect everybody to be on their best behavior. Sano, you can stay, but just be good."

"Oh, I see." The bandanna'd fighter replied. "Nobody ever trusts the fighter-for-hire. I was gonna take a nap, anyway. See ya later, everybody."

Everybody watched him stalk off to a spare bedroom.

"So, what do we do now?" Yahiko asked.

"Now…." Kaoru said. "We wait for her."

And they waited. And waited. And waited. Yahiko had even become so impatient that he went out in the yard to practice. It was about dusk that Kenshin approached Kaoru and spoke.

"Kauru-dono, is it possible that she forgot it was today?"

"I don't think so, Kenshin. She would have remembered." Came the response.

"Perhaps she was sick? Maybe she didn't have the address."

"Kenshin, how many Dojo do you know of in the town. I even told her my name. She could have tracked down the dojo with that. She looked perfectly fine when i last saw her."

"Hmmm...." Was the only response Kenshin could think of. Yahiko strolled in the doorway.

"She still not here? he's either stupid, forgetful, or both. OUCH!!" The last part was emitted only when Kaoru threw a nearby pail at him.

"Kenshin, I'm worried," She said.

"Relax, Kaoru-dono. I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, me, Yahiko, and Sano will go and search for her if she's not here by morning."

"Me!? Why do _I_ have to get caught up in it!I don't want her here! Hey!" he said, narrowly dodging another airborne pail.

"You'll do as you're told." Replied Kenshin. Until then, Miss Kaoru, have something to eat, and go to bed. You haven't eaten all day, and you look dead.

Kaoru hit the back of his head for that last remark, but her heart wasn't really into it, so it only left a mild pain, and the sound of 'oro' coming out of kenshin's mouth.

'_She really MUST be worried....'_ Kenshin though to himself.

"I suppose you're right, Kenshin. Thank you." She then rose and walked out the doorway, past Yahiko. He made way for her.

"Man, she's real upset."

"I know, Yahiko. I know."

Aashiru smiled as the girl walked into the middle of the courtyard. She had done well thus far, but those were only the basics.

This was the acid test.

He knew it might be dangerous to do too much too fast, but she had done so well....and he had a....feeling....about this one. Yes, a feeling. In any case, it was too late to stop now.

Suddenly, from about 30 different places, small darts shot out of miniscule holes in the manor walls. It was beginning. The darts were tipped with an incapacitating fluid, that killed nerves. They would not kill the person, but they would disable her sense of touch. More specifically, her sense of physical pain.

The reasoning was that if you could not feel success, you were not permitted to feel much else. Plus, if they remained unharmed, the fear of pain would heighten their "Talents" even more.

He thought it was one of his better ideas. But if one thing could be said for the girl, it would be that she had good reaction time. She arched her back and sank down on her knees, and a good 20 rounds sped by harmlessly. Then she shot her chest forward, and straightened her legs, sending her shooting forward about 10 feet. Impressive leg strength, too. There were more rounds coming at her, but she saw them and reacted. Before she landed, she tucked in her legs, and when she hit the ground, she rolled forward even more. She stood up straight, and bounded to her right, as 3 rounds sped harmlessly by her head. She smiled, then, but too soon. The last wave came. 10 more rounds, and her momentary lapse in concentration cost her.

She let out a grunt of pain as 8 rounds hit her in the legs. 4 in each leg. One at the thigh, one just above the knee, one just below the knee, and one just above the ankle. That was the special commands that were given to his servants, and it worked out marvelously. Better than intended, really. Now that her sense of pain in her legs was gone, she would be able to Run, and jump, and roll for hours and hours on end, and she would never feel the pain for it! It suited her fighting style perfectly.

He thought it was one of his better Ideas.


	3. The search begins

The morning came, and shortly enough, the sound of arguing filled the Kamiya-Kasshin Dojo.

"Aw, Kaoru! Do I really have to go!? I don't care about some stupid girl!" Yahiko protested.

"Yes, Yahiko, you _do_ have to go."

"Why can't we just send Sano?"

"Because, Yahiko, Sano has a bad reputation. That symbol's not on his back for nothing. You and Kenshin are going to be asking people she knows if they know where she is. If they see a Fighter-for-hire asking the whereabouts of a little girl, they'll bit their tongues."

"That still doesn't explain why _I_ have to go."

"Because, Yahiko, people may think you're a friend of hers, and then tell you."

"Then why bother sending kenshin, too, if I'm so obviously well suited to the task?"

"To make sure you stay out of trouble."

"What! Me, in trouble? I've never been in trouble a day in my life. I know how to stay outta trouble."

"Then trouble must not know how to stay away from you."

"WHAT!? SAY THAT AGAIN,UGLY!"

Yahiko hit the ground with a resounding SMACK as Sanosuke aimed a downwards punch at his head and connected.

"Yahiko, just shut up and do what she says. I'm sure that there's at least_ some_ part of you that wants to meet this girl. After all, you've not ben so successful with them in the past."

"NOT SUCCESSFUL! I'M A DOWNRIGHT CASANOVA! HELLUVA LOT BETTER THAN _YOU_ OPERATE WITH MEGUMI!"

Sano's next punch was a right hook, that sent Yahiko sprawling about 10 feet from The point of impact.

"So, anyways...." Sano said. "You've talked alot about this girl, Kaoru, but you've never told us her name yet."

"Oh, it's....Maiyo-chan. Yes, that's it, Maiyo-chan." Kaoru responded.

"Hmm, pretty, eh Yahiko."

"Shut up, idiot." Yahiko snapped.

"You want another?" Sanosuke said, flexing his hand.

Yahiko quickly shook his head. "Didn't hurt...." He muttered under his breath.

"Jeez, what's takin' Kenshin so long?"

"I don't know. Here, let me call him." Kaoru said. "Ken-SHIN!"

"Coming, miss Kaoru!" Came the faint response.

After half a minute, Kenshin came out of the Dojo, sword at his side, and holding Yahiko's Shinai.

"You forgot this, Yahiko." Kenshin said, ashe handed it to him.

"Huh? You really think I'll need this?" Asked Yahiko.

"Well, if i understand right, she was learning the sword, and if you have this, they may think that you know her from a class or something." Kenshin replied.

"Oh, well, i guess that makes sense...." Yahiko said.

"Plus, it'll come in handy if you happen to get in trouble."

"YOU, TOO!? I'LL GIVE YA TROUBLE!" Yahiko shouted as he ran at kenshin, fists bared. When he reached him, Kenshin simply just moved to the side, in a nonme-too-hurried manner, and let Yahiko go past him and trip on a rock.

"Relax, Yahiko, I was only joking. Well, we'd better be off." Kenshin said, as he begean to walk. He was cut off when he tripped, as a result of Yahiko grabbing his leg.

"Oroorororoororooooo...."

-----------------------

Moments later, the two were walking down the road into the center of town.

"Where we goin'?" Yahiko inquired.

"Well, the market is usually a good place to begin searching for anything."

"Sounds good. Lead the way"

When Kenshin and yahiko arrived at the market, it was bustling, as usual. They began asking several shopkeepers if perhaps a little girl had asked directions to a Dojo.

"What? No, not that I know of. Sorry." Came one response.

"Listen, buddy, I'm too busy to be talking to you. Yes, ma'am, that peice is genuine leather...." The man trailed off as he talked to a prospective customer.

"Man, at _this_ rate, we'll never find anyone who _knows_ her, let alone _seen_ her." Yahiko Whined.

"I know, it's rough going, but something will turn up soon." Kenshin soothed.

"It better...."

And something DID turn up.

"Little girl, asking for directions to a Dojo? No, not exactly, but could you describe her?" The elderly shopkeeper asked.

"She's about 4 feet tall, brown hair, and has a White Bokan with a rose on it." Kenshin said.

"Why, yes! I know her! Maiyo-chan. She comes by every sunday to buy groceries."

"That's great! Do you know wgere she is?" Kenshin said, leaning forward.

"Well, actually...." The old man said.

Kenshin leaned forward even more in anticipation. The old man let out a huge grin.

"I haven't a clue!" He said.

Kenshin's chin took a sharp smack as he lost his balance and hit the pavement.

"Oroororororoorooo...."

-------------------------------------

Aashiru looked across the table at his students. The three boys, and the girl. They had all worked hard, and gotten better at an exponential rate. They all deserved this day off.

But especially the girl. Especially her.

All his students smiled when the hot beef-pot was brought to the table. The smiles were soo replaced by startled shrieks as the waitress accidentally spilled the dish on Maiyo's lap.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Shouted the waitress.

"Oh, don't worry. It was a simple mistake." Replied Maiyo.

"But....doesn't it hurt? It's scalding hot!" The waitress exclaimed.

"No....should it?"

"Well--"

"That's alright, miss." Aashiru interrupted. "She's fine, and we're not upset. We'll just have another beef-pot, please."

"O-okay...." The waitress said as she scuttled off.

"Aashiru-sensei, are you alright?" Maiyo asked. "You look upset.

"Just concerned for you, my dear." replied Aashiru. Smooth as silk. Yes, just like that. Smooth as silk.

---------------------------------------------

Later that evening, a waitress stepped out of a popular little restaurant.

"Ok! I'll see you later! You too, Tsubame!" The young woman shouted.

"Bye bye!" Came the reply. It sounded like alittle girl's voice.

As the woman walked down the street, Aashiru stalked behind her. he had done this a hundred times. It was almost a....reflex. He smiled at the thought.

As the woman turned the corner, she went onto a street that was less well-lit. This was his chance. he moved to the side street, and claimbed onto a roof. When he got on top, he ran ahead, and waited about 20 feet from the woman. When she was about 5 feet in front of him, he jumped. Normally, He'd go for a chest shot, which would have been easy, but this time he wanted no noise at all. Save mercy for the swift and intelligent. This idiot girl was a waste of breath. Prying into his business, spilling his Beef-pot....the uncoordibated had no right to live alongside the co-ordinated.

As he reached the apex of his jump, he drew his sword, and raised it point-down in his arms. he was right above her....it was a simple matter to just thrust downwards.

It worked as intended. She made no sound. As the blood pumped out of the hole in her head, he felt a small bit of sympathy for her. Then he remembered why he had killed her. He unceremoniously stabbed her in the back several more times, sending more blood spurting.

Then he turned his back, and walked down te street. As he approached the restaurant, he heard muffled voices inside coupled with the soft glow of a candle. Akabeko. Good beef-pots here. He'd have to come back sometime.


End file.
